Clock Tower
by DstrWrld
Summary: Jennifer and her friends were adopted by a family. Then they were taken to the middle of nowhere. And now there is a killer after them... Can they survive a night in the Clock Tower? Or are they dying to stay there?
1. The First Fear

**Disclaimer – I do not own Clock Tower… I do not own the characters… And I don't own a giant pair of scissors…**

Raised in the Granite Orphanage, Jennifer and her friends were wanted as adopted daughters. It happened in September...

It was a cold day, night was fast approaching. Five people walked through a dense forest, an older woman and four girls. One of the girls stopped and looked back.

"Laura, hurry up," one of them spoke.

She wore a red shirt and blue jeans. Her hair was cut short and was red in color. Her name is Lotte. Laura had long, blonde hair down to the bottom of her shoulder blades. She wore a sky blue dress that went down to her knees.

"We want to be there before sunset," another spoke.

She wore a brown opened vest. Under the vest was a yellow long sleeve shirt. She also wore a green skirt down to her ankles. This is Ann.

"Ms. Mary?" the last one asked.

This is Jennifer. She had long black hair that went down to the middle of her back. She wore a blue dress and a long sleeve white shirt. The skirt went down to her shins, she wore high black socks.

"Yes?" Ms. Mary asked.

Ms. Mary was kind of on he plump side. She had curly blonde hair and an evil looking grin. The girls though, they could not see it.

"From now on," Jennifer answered, "what kind of place will we be living in?"

"That's the fifth time you asked me that!" Ms. Mary responded. "Don't worry, it's a very nice place." Ms. Mary pointed, "See, we're almost there."

She pointed over the treetops to a building in the middle of nowhere. It was a big building with a high steeple for a bell, the Clock Tower. It looked a couple stories tall, even taller with the steeple. They got to the clock tower and entered.

"What a huge place," Laura said.

"Yeah," Ann agreed. "The main hall's gigantic."

They found their way to a small table. Two chairs were at this table. Ann and Laura sat down in them. Lotte walked over to the wall and leaned against it.

"I have to go get Mr. Barrows," Ms. Mary said. "Everyone, please wait here."

Ms. Mary walked past the girls and walked out the door. The door shut behind her. Jennifer walked over to Ann.

"Hey Ann," she said.

"You want to know what kind of guy Mr. Barrows is?" Ann asked.

"Yeah," Jennifer answered.

"What's wrong Jennifer?" Laura asked.

"I just have this strange feeling," Jennifer responded.

"This house makes me unease as well," Laura said.

"I doubt I'll ever get used to this place," Lotte said.

Ann giggled, "Lotte's paranoid."

"What happened to Ms. Mary?" Laura asked.

"She has been gone for a long time," Ann said. "Can you go find Ms. Mary?"

"I guess," Jennifer responded.

"You want me to go look?" Lotte asked.

"No," Jennifer responded, "I'll go find her."

Jennifer walked out the same door as Ms. Mary. She was now in a small hall way with two doors, one to her side and one in front. The lighting in this room was really dim. Jennifer walked a few steps and then there was a scream from behind her.

"The main hall!" she yelled.

She ran back to the main hall. The lights were shut off and her friends were gone.

"Girls!?" she yelled. "This isn't funny. Is this some kind of joke?"

There was no response from her friends, they had just vanished. She walked over to the light switch, the lights turned on. She ran over to the front door and grabbed the knob. She turned but the door would not budge. She was locked in. There was a key slot for unlocking the door from the inside but the key was gone.

"I'm locked in," Jennifer cried out.

Jennifer ran through the door she had came in back into the dimly lit hall.

"Which door, which door?" she asked herself.

She walked into the door to her right. In that room was a pile of rubble and a crack in the wall. Dead end. She walked over to the crack and looked though, there wasn't enough space to crawl through though.

Through the crack she could see a yard. There was a pool and a shack. She could see a door on the other side of the yard. From where she was looking, the pool looked empty. It was dark out there and she didn't feel like trying to make the crack any bigger.

Jennifer got up off the ground and walked out the door. She walked through the other door in this hall bringing her into another corridor. Lights were on and she could see perfectly. On her right there was three doors and strait ahead was another door. She decided to go into the first door. The light was off and it was pitch black except by the light coming in through the door.

"It's dark in here," she exclaimed. "Where's the light switch?"

She used the light from the hall to locate the switch. The light turned on. Inside this room was another door. There was also a couch, table, TV, and dresser. Next to the door was a fireplace. Jennifer walked over to the TV and turned it on, there was only static. She left the TV on and looked up onto the dresser and saw a box. She took the box and looked inside. A key was inside. The key was inscribed _West Wing_.

She pocketed the key and walked to the other door. She opened the door and was inside a bedroom. Two beds, a make-up table, and a birdcage were inside this room, as was another door.

"I'm getting sick of these doors," Jennifer said.

She walked past the beds and opened the door; she was now back in the hall. She looked to her right and saw two doors. She walked to the first door. She heard dripping sounds coming from the other side. She peered in; it was a bathroom, nothing more. She closed the door and headed to the last door.

She put her hand on the knob and slowly turned, her heart beat loudly in her ears. She opened the door and was in a big room like the main hall. There were stairs going up to a higher level with some doors up there and two doors across from her. Another door was under the stairs. Above her was a stained glass window on the ceiling.

"These people are really wealthy," she stated.

The stained glass window broke and in fell a man with giant scissors. He was a short man with a hump on his back. He wore a little top hat and glared at Jennifer. He turned towards her opening the shears. She stumbled backwards.

"And you are?" she asked hesitating.

The man said nothing as he walked towards her. She turned and ran out the door. She ran down the hall and through the next door. Her heart was racing as the Scissorman walked towards her opening and closing the scissors with each step. She ran into the room on her left. It was a dead end. She grabbed a rock from the rubble and started to smash the crack.

Scissorman was now standing in the doorway. Jennifer thought this was the end. The hole was now big enough for her to crawl through. Scissorman was now over her opening his scissors. She scrambled through the hole as Scissorman reached for her. She was almost through when he grabbed her leg.

"Let me go!" Jennifer yelled.

Scissorman started pulling her back through. She kicked him and he let go. She used this time to get away. She looked back at Scissorman; he was gazing through the hole at her.

Scissorman walked away from the hole. Jennifer stopped for air. She was tired of running and hoped she wouldn't run into Scissorman again.


	2. The Fearful Friends

Lotte walked through the halls of the clock tower, she was separated from the other girls when Scissorman attacked them, he went after them instead of her, and she hoped they were all right. He probably went after them so he could kill more than one. She could only hope they were still ok.

She found herself in a kitchen. The lights were off and there was no other way out than the way she had came in. Over in the far corner from the door was a giant metal cooler. She walked over to it and opened it. Inside was a lot of meat. There was also something shining. Just then, bugs swarmed out to her, she closed the door before they could get out.

"That thing in there," she said," it looked like a key. I'll have to find a way past the bugs."

* * *

"Did we finally loose him?" Ann asked.

"I think so," Laura replied.

They were in a room full of mannequins. They wore lovely gowns. Ann walked over to one of them and touched the fabric.

"I wish I could have one of these dresses," she stated.

"Don't get carried away," Laura said. "We nearly died just now."

The mannequin's head fell off. Ann jumped back.

"It's nothing, they are just old," Laura said.

"I guess you're right," Ann said.

Ann walked over to the mannequin next to her. "I love this one too."

A pair of scissors impaled the mannequin. Ann jumped back.

"I don't think that's because it's old!" she yelled.

The mannequin fell to the floor and Scissorman stood in its place.

"Run!" Laura yelled.

The two ran out the door into a hallway. To their left was a flight of stairs. They ran past the stairs and down the hall and into the first door they came to. It led them into another hall that was dimly lit. The sound of scissors behind them.

They came to the first door, which was metal, and ran through it. They were now in the pool area. They ran to the shack that stood next to the pool and entered.

"Maybe we can hide in here," Laura yelled.

Inside was a little jail cell with a man in it. They paid no attention to the man as they held the door closed. Scissorman pushed the door trying to get in but he couldn't. He left them alone in the shack. Ann walked over to the jail cell and put her hands on it.

"Excuse me," she said.

The man said nothing.

"Who are you? What are you doing in there?" she asked.

The man sprung up and lunged at her. "Food!"

She jumped back and hit her head on the wall. Laura ran over to her. The man was trying to grab both of them.

He kept yelling, "Food!"

"Are you alright?" Laura asked.

"I'll be fine," Ann responded holding her head.

She stood up and looked at her hand. Her head had started bleeding and blood had covered her hand. The man went crazy when he saw the blood. He tried to grab her and get her blood.

"He's starving in there," Laura said.

"I'm not going to feed myself to him," Ann said.

"I didn't say that," Laura said. "Do you have any food on you?"

"Let me pull it out my ass," Ann screamed.

"You could've said no," Laura said.

"We have to keep moving," Ann said.

"Food... Gi... ve... me food..." the man said.

"I'm sorry, we don't have any food," Laura said.

She then noticed a cooler on the ground underneath a pile of trash. She walked over to it and opened it; a fouls stench flooded the room. The girls covered their noses trying not to breathe it in. Inside was a rotting ham. Laura picked it up.

"Here you go," she handed the ham to the man.

He engulfed it within seconds.

"You must have really been starving," Laura said.

"Can you tell us who you are now?" Ann asked.

"My name is..." the man started. "Simon Barrows."

"You're a Barrows?" Laura asked.

"My wife went crazy," Simon said. "She locked me in here and turned evil, just like our sons."

"Sons?" Ann asked.

"We have two sons," Simon answered. "They are twins. She would feed me once a month, that's why I am starving. She hasn't fed me for two months now and I had very little water."

"So she lured us here to kill us?" Ann asked.

"Yes," Simon answered. "Our sons were evil since they were born. In 1986 my wife gave birth to Bobby and Dan. They were madmen. I tried to put a stop to their evil but they locked me in here."

"That makes them only nine years old?" Ann asked.

"That's quite enough!" Ms. Mary's voice echoed in the room.

"Get out of here while you still can," Simon yelled. "Go!"

"Come on!" Ann pulled Laura.

* * *

Lotte left the kitchen and walked into the door on her left. A car was parked in this room. A wooden door blocked the way out. She walked over to the car, there were no keys.

She looked up and there was a balcony with hay. If Scissorman ever attacked her she could come here to hide. She walked out of the room and through the hall and into a big hall. Shards of broken glass lie on the floor near the stairs. She walked up the stairs and down the hall. There were two doors.

She tried the first and it was locked. She walked to the other door. It opened and she walked into a small hall. To her right was some stairs. She ignored the stairs and continued walking. On the floor in front of her was a wooden box. She peered in but it was empty. She looked up and saw what looked to be a bird's nest.

She walked back to the stairs and walked up them. At the top of the stairs was a room. Cabinets blocked half of it off. Lying on the floor at her feet was insecticide.

"Now I can get that key in the kitchen," she exclaimed.

She heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She panicked and climbed up onto the cabinet. She climbed down onto boxes on the other side. She looked over the cabinet to see what approached. Coming up the stairs was a little man carrying giant scissors.

Her heart raced hoping he would not find her, his scissors opening and closing with each step. He sniffed around the room like a hound dog on the trail of a fox. She tried not to make any sound but fell off the boxes.

She landed on the ground with a loud thump. Scissorman looked over towards the cabinets. He walked over but was to short to climb over; instead he took his scissors and impaled the cabinet. He wiggled it around a bit to make a hole.

Lotte saw him peer through the hole at her. He gazed at her with frightening eyes. His eyes seemed to be empty of all emotion but pain and suffering.

"What do you want from me?!" Lotte yelled.

Scissorman then turned and walked away, giving up on killing Lotte for now, as he can find easier targets.

* * *

Jennifer walked through the halls of the mansion, hoping to find her friends. She was now the room with the hole in the ceiling, where the stained glass window used to be. She looked up at the hole.

_Who was that before? What was it?_

She saw someone get grabbed by Scissorman through the hole. She stared as Scissorman fell through with a body. She jumped backwards.

* * *

"Come on!" Ann yelled.

The two girls ran through the halls in the clock tower. They didn't know where the Scissorman had disappeared to but they didn't want to know. They ran and ran not knowing where to go, they kept turning corners without knowing where they were.

They ran around another corner and Scissorman stood there in waiting. He shoved his scissors at the girls and they screamed. He started limping towards them. He thrusted his scissors towards Ann's foot cutting the tendon in her foot. She fell onto the ground. Laura turned around to look at her fallen friend.

"Ann!" she yelled.

"Forget me. At least you can live if you run," Ann said.

The Scissorman was now over Ann. Laura turned and ran in the opposite direction. The Scissorman grabbed Ann by her hair and started dragging her across the floor. Ann screamed, Laura stopped where Scissorman couldn't see her. She listened to Ann screaming as she was dragged away.

Scissorman impaled Ann and crashed through the stained glass window. Jennifer ran back, the glass cut through her skin as it fell past her. She looked up and the Scissorman came plunging to the ground with Ann on his giant scissors.

The two of them landed on the ground with a loud thump. Ann looked at Jennifer. Blood soaked her dress and dripped from her swollen, chapped lips. She was still alive.

"Ann!" Jennifer yelled.

"Run Jennifer," Ann whispered as she gargled her own blood.

The Scissorman looked down at the girl on his scissors. He pulled his scissors from the body. She cried in pain. He the opened up the scissors chopping off Ann's head. Her head rolled across the ground as the crimson blood leaked out of the severed neck.

"Ann..." Jennifer was shocked as the head looked up at her. It felt as though her heart skipped a beat.

Scissorman looked at Jennifer. She was paralyzed by what Scissorman had done to her friend. She ran away but Scissorman was ubiquitous. She just couldn't get away from the killer who probably knew the house plans and everywhere there was to hide.

She kept trying to get away but he seemed determined to kill her.


	3. Lost in the Maze

Lotte couldn't find her way around the mansion, she was desperately trying to find an exit so she wouldn't be sliced and diced. She walked up to a nearby door at the end of a dark hall and opened it. The room was pitch black. Lotte couldn't even see right in front of her nose.

She reached in to flip on the light switch. The lights flickered once and then came on. She was in a bedroom that had two beds separated by a nightstand. To her right was a desk with a birdcage on it and in front of her was a makeup table with a mirror attached. On the makeup table was a picture. Lotte walked over and picked up the picture, though it was hard to see what it was because the glass was shattered. She then heard footsteps out in the hall.

"Oh man," she whispered, "did he find me?"

She crawled down onto the floor and slid herself under the bed. She looked out from under the bed as the opened slowly. Her heartbeat started getting faster and faster making it harder for her to breathe as her adrenaline pumped through her veins at an alarming rate. She then saw feet entering the room and running towards the other door, Jennifer. Lotte slid out from under the bed, right in front of Jennifer.

"Jennifer," Lotte said, "I've been looking for you."

"There's no time to talk," Jennifer was frantic.

"What's wrong?" Lotte asked.

"He's coming!"

The girls looked at the door and saw the knob turning. They panicked and headed for the other door. As they closed the door behind them, they heard the other door open. They listened through the door and heard the opening and closing of scissors.

"We have to get out of her," Jennifer said. "He killed Ann."

"Ann's dead!?" Lotte had fear stretch across her face.

"If we don't get out of here," Jennifer started, "we'll be dead ourselves."

The sound of the scissors got closer to the door.

"We have to go," Lotte said. "I found a key, and now I can get it. It's in the kitchen."

"Right," Jennifer agreed. "To the kitchen then."

The two of them ran to the door and exited into the hallway. They then ran past an open door to the room where Scissorman was. They ran into a hall with a staircase, where Ann had been killed. Her body had vanished, but the floor was still soaked in blood. Jennifer had stopped.

"C'mon," Lotte yelled. "We can't stay here!"

She grabbed Jennifer's arm and they started to run passed the stairs to the door on the other side. They were heading into the door closest to the wall, until they heard a phone ring.

"A phone," Jennifer yelled. "We might be able to get help."

Jennifer ran away from Lotte through the other door.

"Jennifer!" Lotte yelled.

She then ran after Jennifer into the room with the phone. In that room they saw a bookshelf, two couched, a coffee table, a suit of armor, and a phone table. Jennifer ran over to the phone and picked it up.

"Help us," she yelled into the phone.

"No one is going to help you," a woman said on the other line.

Jennifer hung up the phone and picked it up again. She heard a dial tone and started dialing 9-1-1.

"Who was that?" Lotte asked.

"I don't know," Jennifer responded. "I think it was Ms. Mary."

"Why did you hang up?" Lotte asked.

"I think she is trying to...," Jennifer said.

"9-1-1, what is your emergen..." the line was cut off.

"Hello," Jennifer said. "Hello! The line's dead."

* * *

Meanwhile, Laura was walking around the corridors of the old clock tower. She entered a room; inside the room were a toy chest and a bed. There was also a desk up against the far wall, and sitting on the toy chest was a toy clown. Over at the other side of the room was another door. Something was shining on the desk from the light of the moon. Laura walked over to the desk to get a closer look at the shining object; it was a key. As soon as she picked up the key, she heard the doors lock. She ran over to the door and tried opening it.

"What the hell?" she yelled.

Just then, the clown floated up in the air and flew towards Laura. She jumped onto the floor out of the way. The clown was laughing and mocking her. She got up off the floor and over to the other door. It was locked as well. She saw a long pole leaning up against the bed. She grabbed it, ready to fight the clown.

"Alright!" she yelled. "Come on you bastard!"

The clown flew at her and she swung the pole smashing the clown's porcelain head to pieces. The cloth body fell it the floor with one final laugh. She heard the doors unlock and she walked to the one she didn't go through. She was now in a room with a desk in front of a giant window. A fireplace sat next to the desk and a bookcase was next to the door she was entering.

She walked over to the window and looked out it. The only view she saw was the courtyard, a pool and the shack with Simon Barrows in it.

"There you are," a woman said from behind her.

Laura turned around and saw silhouette standing in the doorway. The person walked towards her, the light revealed that it was Ms. Mary.

"I've been looking everywhere for you," Ms. Mary said.

"Get away from me!" Laura yelled.

"I'm here to help," Ms. Mary said.

She walked towards Laura with her hands behind her back.

"I need you to trust me," Ms. Mary said. "That way we can all get out of here."

"What do you mean?" Laura asked. "How can I trust you when you locked your husband in a cage?"

"We all must make sacrifices," Ms. Mary said getting closer to Laura.

"Don't come any closer," Laura commanded.

Ms. Mary moved closer revealing a knife she had hidden behind her back. "Your time is up."

Just then there was an explosion sending both of them to the ground. Ms. Mary stood up, staring at Laura.

"Be a good girl," Ms. Mary started, "and die."

* * *

Jennifer and Lotte entered the kitchen, the lights were on and the smell of death was worse.

"It's in the refrigerator," Lotte said as she walked towards it.

She grabbed the handle as she took out the insecticide. She slowly opened the refrigerator door, and light poured in. She heard the bugs swarming out to get her, so she shot all around inside the refrigerator killing all the bugs.

"Did you get it?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah," Lotte said reaching for the key.

Lotte pulled the key out of the refrigerator and closed the door. They looked at the key; it looked like a car key.

"This might fit the car in the garage," Lotte said.

The two girls exited the kitchen and entered the door at the end of the hall, the garage. Lotte got in the driver's side, Jennifer got in the passenger's side. Lotte inserted the key and turned, the car started.

"Now we can get out of here," Lotte exclaimed.

"Wait," Jennifer said. "What about Laura?"

The two had puzzled looks on their faces, but if they went back, they'd probably die.

"We can't go back," Lotte said.

She turned the headlights on and stepped on the gas pedal. The car smashed through the wooden garage door out into the night. Though the night was far from over. Out from the corner jumped Scissorman, who then impaled the hood of the car with his scissors. The car started leaking and fire sprung up from the engine.

"C'mon," Lotte yelled.

Lotte pushed Jennifer out of the car and she got out of the car as well. The two of them ran back towards the door to the house. The car exploded sending both of them flying into the wall. Scissorman was also tossed away by the explosion.

Jennifer looked up at the flames. "We need to find another way out of here."

"There is no other way," Lotte said. "We are going to die."

The two stood up and went back to the room with the staircase. Under the staircase was a door.

"Let's go that way," Lotte said.

Jennifer nodded her head and they went through the door. As they walked down the hall, they heard a scream from outside. Jennifer looked out the window and saw Laura falling from a second story window that had shattered. She splashed into the pool and the water started turning crimson.

"Laura!" Jennifer yelled. "We need to get outside."

"There's a door," Lotte pointed. "It looks like it leads out there."

The two ran to the door and pushed it, but the door didn't seem to want to open. Jennifer looked out the window and saw Scissorman moving closer to the pool and Laura swam to get out with a hole in her side.

"Push harder!" Jennifer yelled.

"I'm trying!" Lotte yelled back.

The two lunged at the door simultaneous, knocking the door down. Lotte grabbed a pole lying on the ground and ran towards Scissorman. Jennifer ran to help Laura out of the pool.

"C'mon, you fuck," Lotte yelled.

She started beating Scissorman with the pole. Jennifer helped Laura out of the pool, and they started running towards the shack.

"Lotte," Jennifer yelled. "Come on!"

They entered the shack and pushed a crate in front of the door.

"You're back," the man in the cell said. "Where's your other friend?"

Jennifer looked at the man. "Who are you?"

"He's Simon Barrows," Laura stated.

"Does that mean you're Ms. Mary's husband?" Lotte asked.

"Yes," Simon responded.

"Since you live here," Jennifer started.

"You might know a way to get out," Lotte interrupted.

"You might be able to get out through the caves," Simon said. "They are below this clock tower, though getting to them can be tricky. If I help you get to the caves, can you get me out of here?"

"We can do that," Lotte answered. "Where can we find a key?"

"Mary should have a key," Simon answered.

"How will we get it from Ms. Mary?" Jennifer asked.


End file.
